Wu vs Roshi
Wu vs Roshi 'is GalactaK's thirty-ninth DBX, featuring ''LEGO Ninjago's Sensei Wu and Dragon Ball's Master Roshi. '''Description S2E19! Ninjago vs Dragon Ball! These two have trained some of the greatest warriors in their universes and have the age to prove they can't and shouldn't be trifled with, but only one is wise enough to know how to defeat the other. Who will win? The master of Ki or Spinjitzu? Intro NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED DBX! FIGHT! Ninjago City was quiet as Master Roshi made his way through it. There was nothing to do, yes, but a walk was still enjoyable every now and then. However, as he neared an escalator leading to the subway station, he noticed a bag of tea balanced on a pillar. Master Roshi: Whose is this? Guess they don't want it. He took it and was about to wander off again, but an extremely attractive-looking woman went down the escalator, causing a waterfall of blood to erupt from his nose. It was then that the owner of the tea came back. Sensei Wu was surprised to find his tea stolen and found the culprit immediately. Sensei Wu: You there! Give me back my tea! Roshi turned around to see a fuming Sensei Wu with his hand held out. Roshi tried too give the tea back with some money, but Wu slapped the money out of his hand. Sensei Wu: I don't want your money, just my tea! Roshi did so, but as he went to walk off, Wu hit him round the head with his staff, sending Roshi flying backwards. Sensei Wu: I wasn't finished yet. I saw you staring at Nya's breasts, filthy pervert! HERE WE GOOO! Roshi fired two ki blasts at Wu, who was hit by both, before running at Roshi. He leapt up and hit Roshi on the head again and again with his staff until he was kicked away. He ran forward again, this time going into a slide, knocking Roshi into the air. Wu then scythed him along the street with another blow from his staff. However, if he thought it was over, he was sorely wrong. Another ki blast headed Wu's way as he ran to meet Roshi. When he got there, he struck Roshi again. Sensei Wu: Try to lie low on this. I'm letting you off this once. A gleam passed across Roshi's sunglasses as he got up and readied his hands. Master Roshi: Ka... Me... Ha... Me... Haaaaa! The Kamehameha nearly hit Wu, but Wu narrowly dodged, instead getting hit by Roshi using a punch while acting drunk. A drunken kick was hurled, throwing Wu down the escalator at high speed. Roshi smiled and began to walk away, but Wu wasn't finished yet. Sensei Wu: Oh, it's on now! Roshi looked back around just in time to jump out of the way as the ground exploded, revealing a tornado heading straight for him. Wu, using his Spinjitzu mastery, threw himself at Roshi, who dodged and charged up another Kamehameha. Master Roshi: Ha! Wu used his Spinjitzu to negate the damage, but it still knocked him backwards into the docks. meanwhile, Roshi buffed up, ready to end this once and for all. Wu thought the same thing, finding the Dragonbone Blade. The muscular Roshi rushed to the moored Destiny's Bounty and punched Wu, who countered using the blade and cut at Roshi, sending him backwards. Roshi tried punching Wu again and again, each time resulting in a cut or a simple miss. Eventually, he tried using his staff. That broke on contact with the blade. There was nothing else for it. Master Roshi: Ka... Me... Wu rushed forward, leaping up ready to strike downwards. Master Roshi: Hamehameha! The Kamehameha threw the Blade out of Wu's grasp and into the sea. Roshi smiled and tried a punch again. This time, it worked, throwing Roshi against a building. Sensei Wu: my turn. Master Roshi fired three ki blasts at Wu. One of them he dodged, another one he countered with his staff and, with the third... Sensei Wu: Ninja-Go! Master Wu harnessed the power of Spinjitzu again, sucking the ki blast in and firing it back at Roshi. There was no noise as it impacted, nor any noticeable damage, save a hole through the chest. Roshi fell to the floor. Some time later, Jay Walker came across Roshi's corpse and found Wu sitting on Destiny's Bounty's deck sipping at his tea. Jay: Whoa, Sensei! What happened here? Sensei Wu: Nothing gets between a Sensei and his pupils! Conclusion (Cue The Weekend Whip Instrumental Version) This game's winner is: Sensei Wu! Trivia * This is GalactaK's first battle to feature a Lego character. * I made a minor goof-up on he Here We Gooo! image. I used Buff Roshi instead of regular Roshi. Next Time You all know what's coming. We've got to the end of another season and so, we have another battle royale lined up for you. GalactaK's Season 2 Winners Battle Royale!Category:GalactaK Category:Sword vs Staff themed DBXs Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:'East vs West' themed DBX Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Anime/Manga vs Western Animation themed DBX Fights Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Male Vs Male Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? DBXs Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:Completed DBX FIghts Category:Completed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBXs